


Winter

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Grocery Shopping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Another evening with the boys: running into an old frenemy, grocery shopping, and masive snowstorm, and cuddles.





	

"The only thing I liked about being in the white house is the lack of shopping trips." TJ grumbled while fixing his hair under Steve's World War 2 cap he always wore instead of Steve, the veteran himself. 

"The only Thing? Wasn't traveling all over the world cool?" Bucky asked while looking at the fruit.

"Traveling consisted of being on a plane for hours on end while being preached what to do, what to say. Doug had it easy. "

"Why is that?"

"Cause he didn't need an extra hour and a half lecture on what to play on the piano and not to do anything gay."

"How and the hell do you anything 'gay?'"

"My dad said 'not to do anything not manly and don't talk about shopping, don't gossip, and don't do any other stereotypes.'"

"Bet that didn't feel good."

"No it didn't. What about You? When did you find out you're gay?"

"Bucky?" TJ heard a woman's voice behind him and turned to see Sharon Carter standing a few feet away from Bucky with her basket full of groceries. "Hi, I haven't seen you in forever. "

"Yeah." TJ recognized that face and tone of voice. He'd only witnessed it a few times like when he met Sean or talking about Sharon Carter.

"Who's this?" She looked at TJ. 

Bucky went to wrap his arm around TJ  "Thomas." He said proudly. 

"The former President's son,"

"My husband. "

"But you're married to Steve?"

"We're all married to each other. " TJ knew Bucky was just trying to confuse her.

"Oh."

Steve came around the corner with a jug of milk, unaware of the situation unfolding. "Can you believe it Buck? 3.75 for milk! Remember when they'd deliver it on our doorstep?" Steve saw Sharon. "Hi Sharon."

"Hi Steve. Bucky tells me you guys met someone new."

"Oh, yes. TJ. We met him a few years ago. "

Realizing that there was no other subject to talk about, "I'll see you guys later. Nice meeting you, TJ. " and left. The rest of their shopping experience went fast but Bucky was still fuming. 

"Okay why the hell was that so uncomfortable?" TJ demanded while putting the last of the groceries away at home.

"Because Sharon and I used to date and Bucky's still really pissed. "

"You dated a woman? " TJ's forehead wrinkled at the idea.

"Does the term 'bisexuality ' mean anything to you?"

"It just seems weird. You without Bucky. Like peanut butter without jelly."

"Yeah. " Bucky said bitterly. 

"It was fucking forever Ago! I broke up with her the second I found out you were back." Bucky still didn't respond. "Maybe TJ and me should just sleep on the couch tonight!"

"Maybe TJ and  _me_ should just sleep in our bed!" Steve and Bucky then started to shout at each other at the same time, getting louder and louder. 

They rarely argued but tonight was one of those nights. TJ tried to get their attention but failed when he shouted along back. Finally he took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs.when Steve and Bucky turned to their screaming husband who stopped after a few sconds. 

"I sleep with both of you or none of you. Now kiss and make up." TJ was good at playing mom because he often had to do so before his parents divorced when they'd fight.

"Steve, I'm sorry. I shouldn't get so jealous over somethin that happened a long time ago." Bucky felt like he had been just yelled at by his ma and had to apologize to his sister.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for yelling." Steve hugged and kissed the top of Bucky's head.

TJ took a breath. "There. Let's go cuddle." And exhaled.  

 

Bucky and Steve were snuggled closely with TJ in the middle. The news flashed on. Pictures of TJ and Bucky were on the screen kissing. "Oh shit." Bucky breathed

_**TJ Hammond breaking up Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes? The seemingly happy pair found the two canoodling out in public was joined by Captian America himself and more public affectionate took place! Recently pictures have shown the former president's cocaine addicted gay son sporting a wedding Ring!** _

"I told you people thought about me that way."

"Steve, what are we gonna do?" Bucky turned off the television. 

"Do the same thing we've always done. Call Pepper and she'll set up interviews so we can stop rumors from starting."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions?


End file.
